Siding, or wall siding, is commonly used to cover the exterior walls of structures. Wall siding is often formed of metal such as aluminum or a thermoplastic material such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC), which is commonly referred to as vinyl siding. The siding is typically formed with declinations, that is, downwardly and outwardly extending flat portions, which combine with horizontal shoulders to form a clapboard profile.
The siding is installed in multiple horizontal rows of panels, each row typically consisting of multiple overlapping panels and each row overlapping the row below and to which it is adjacent. Adjoining panels are overlapped in this manner to provide protection for the structure from the elements. The vertical edges of panels which overlap horizontally adjacent panels tend to separate from the overlapped panel, forming unsightly gaps between horizontally adjacent panels.
Another problem encountered in the installation of siding panels is their rate of expansion and contraction. Vinyl siding panels have a relatively high thermal coefficient of expansion, on the order of 4.5.times.10.sup.-5. Therefore, for a typical 12' long panel, there can be a variance in its length of up to 3/4". By overlapping horizontally adjacent panels, this variance can be accommodated. However, as indicated above, the separation of the overlapped panels decreases the aesthetic appeal of the siding.
One solution to the problem of separation of overlapped seams provides siding panels manufactured as a long continuous panel, avoiding the need for seams between horizontally adjacent panels. These panels may be as large as 40' in length. Panels of this length have proven to be very difficult to handle, store, and transport. The siding panels are relatively thin, and, therefore, quite flexible. Typically, three to five individuals are required to handle a single panel of this length. The standard length of a panel is approximately 12', and the siding panel industry is accustomed to dealing with panels of this size. The shelving, trucks, trailers, and other transportation devices used to store and handle siding are generally designed to accommodate standard 12' panels. Panels larger than the standard 12' length, which, as noted above, can be up to 40' long, create inventory and handling problems since very large shelving and or other storage areas must be provided to store panels of this length. Transportation of panels of this length is also problematic since special trailers and other transporting equipment may be required for delivery of the panels. These problems result in increased storage and handling costs, making such long panels very expensive to install.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a splicing member for connecting horizontally adjacent siding panels which reduces or wholly overcomes some or all of the aforesaid difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain preferred embodiments.